Forever Promise
by Kitzie Woodside
Summary: This is the sequel to A Lie of a Name. Kyoko fights to regain her memories, but this only leads to more trouble and unwanted things. Kyoko also gets a terrible illness. But is there a cure? Can the love between her and Sasuke survive? Not-yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Who Am I?

Chapter 1

Who am I?

Kyoko stared up at the ceiling. She'd been in the hospital for a week now. There was a sudden snore that came from the mouth of the yellow haired boy. What was his name again? Oh yeah…Naruto. Did she really know him before she lost her memories? Naruto and the other boy (Was it Sasuke?) had been visiting a lot during the day. Sometimes Sasuke would come visit during the night, and Kyoko would wake up in the morning with him fast asleep on the chair next to the bed. He was weird, that boy. He didn't say much, but he sure seemed to care a lot about Kyoko. What had happened between them? Kyoko worried all the time about what she was going to do when she got out of the hospital. Where would she stay? Can she trust anybody enough? For all she knew, these were practically all strangers to her. Naruto snored really loud again and rolled over on the chair. He and Sasuke had spent the night again. Sasuke seemed very annoyed when he found Naruto here too. She didn't think they like each other much. They never argued in her room, but she hears them outside sometimes arguing over who's going to come see Kyoko today.

Sasuke had been forced to sleep on the floor, and he was beginning to stir.

"…Kyoko…" Sasuke said still half asleep. Kyoko eyed him suspiciously.

"What am I too you?" Kyoko asked out loud. Sasuke suddenly sat up from the floor, and saw Kyoko was awake.

"You're awake! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Sasuke said apologizing.

"It's okay, everyone needs some sleep. I can't blame you for that"

"…hmm…" Sasuke muttered. "I said I'd keep watch over you though"

What was with this guy? Didn't he have a life of his own?

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone is going to come in and suddenly attack me in the hospital, right?"

"I guess so" Sasuke said, but he still kept a close eye on me.

Finally the other boy woke up.

"Hey, everyone's awake already! Did something happen?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot, we were going to take turns keeping watch. You fell asleep on you turn!"

"Oh yeah…sorry Kyoko"

"Ummm…it's fine really" Kyoko mumbled.

"No it's not, something could have happened!" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean? I'm not in danger, am I?" Kyoko said scared.

"No, it's just a precaution Kyoko" Sasuke said soothingly, stroking her hair. Kyoko shied away from his touch. Who did he think he was? She barely knew him, what gave him the right to do things like that already!

"Sorry" Sasuke mumbled, and dropped his hands.

Suddenly the nurse walked in.

"Good morning Kyoko…hello boys…" She obviously didn't like the fact the two of them had spent the night here. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better"

"That's good dear." She came over to the bed and checked Kyoko's pulse.

"I think you're already to go home today!"

"Really? That's a relief, but …home…" But Kyoko didn't really have a home to go to.

"Well, we've set up a little house for you to stay in. But you need to make sure you get plenty of rest now"

"Oh I will, Thank you" The nurse nodded and walked out. Kyoko went and changed in the bathroom, but when she came out Naruto and Sasuke were both there waiting for her again.

"What are you guys still doing here? You don't have to watch me now, I'm all better!"

"I thought you might like some help finding your new place, but if you don't need me…" Sasuke said starting to walk out of the door with a smile on his face.

"Wait no! I'm sorry for being rude. It's just you guys are still like strangers to me"

"Well, we'll have to change that won't we" Sasuke said smirking.

"Come on let's go!" Naruto said and dragged Kyoko out of the room.

"Wait my stuff!"

"I got it" Sasuke said.

They didn't have to walk very far; it only took them 10 minutes to get to her new home. It was a one story house with just the necessities. It had three rooms, the bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom.

"It's so twee! I think I'll like it here!" Kyoko said looking at the house with admiration.

"Well that's good then" Sasuke said and smiled at her.

"Well, see you soon Kyoko!" Naruto said and ran off. That boy always seemed to be running off somewhere.

"Okay, thanks for your help!" She waved goodbye, and turned to go in her new house, but something was blocking the way. She looked up and saw Sasuke smirking down at her. She blushed and said "Umm, you're kind of in my way, so excuse me"

She tried to push by, but he still wouldn't budge.

"Can I get by please" She said this time, pushing with a little more force. He still wouldn't move. She stood back and said "Okay what is it? What do you want!"

Sasuke just laughed. " Kyoko, I don't intend to ever leave you alone again. Not after what happened last time"

"What? B-but, what happened last time"

Sasuke froze, and his eyes went dark, like he'd said too much.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm here now, so there's no need to worry" Sasuke said holding onto her shoulders. Kyoko shrugged him off.

"What do mean? What happened?" Kyoko shouted angrily. "Why won't anyone tell me anything? I feel like I'm left out of some big secret, and it's about me!"

"We just don't want to worry you yet, you're still recovering. You hit you head pretty badly."

"Huh? …So, whatever happened to me… was the reason I was in the hospital?"

"…Yes, but I promise everything will be explained soon enough" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

"But why not now?"

"It's better, if you start all over" Sasuke had obviously realized he had said the wrong thing, because Kyoko suddenly went rigid in his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just-just who…was…I?" Kyoko said looking up at Sasuke. When he didn't answer, Kyoko wiggled out of his arms, and ran inside slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Reintroductions

Chapter 2

Reintroductions

Kyoko finally fell asleep, after tossing and turning so much last night. Thoughts of who she was, and what she did kept crossing her mind. Sasuke had said it would be better if she started all over. Had she done something terrible in her past? What kind of person was she really? The next morning she woke up with a massive headache. She got up, still with her eyes closed, clutching her head. She started groping around for her pain-killers; instead she bumped into something warm and soft.

"Here, this what you looking for?" It said. Kyoko forced her eyes open and looked up. When she realized it was Sasuke standing right in front of her holding her pain-killers, she shrieked and fell over onto her back.

"Kyoko! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" Sasuke said helping her up.

Kyoko glared up at him. "What do you want? And how did you get into my house?"

"I thought I'd make you some breakfast. And I'm a ninja, remember? "

"Well sor-ry, but if you haven't noticed my memory is a little whacked up" Kyoko said annoyed. Sasuke just laughed.

"You're really never going to leave me alone are you?"

Sasuke didn't answer that but instead he just said. "So! Do you like pancakes?"

After breakfast Sasuke took Kyoko's hand, and asked her what she'd like to do today. Kyoko pulled her hand out of his, and said "I was thinking of going back to sleep"

Sasuke laughed and said "Come on, I want to introduce you to my Sensei, well our sensei"

"Huh?" Kyoko kept pestering him the whole way there, but he wouldn't say another word. He just kept smiling to himself refusing to let go of Kyoko's hand the whole way.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Naruto was already there with a girl with bright pink hair, and a guy with a mask covering his whole lower face.

The girl came running up to Kyoko and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better!" She said.

"Umm thanks" Kyoko said awkwardly.

"Oh that's right! You don't remember me, I'm sorry. I'm Sakura, we used to be good friends. You even lived with me for 3 months, and we went training together almost every day!"

"Really? I lived with you! I think you're the first to actually tell me something about me! Thank you"

Sakura looked surprised but, she said "Sure, you're welcome"

"Kyoko this is Kakashi sensei" Sasuke said, pointing out to the man in the mask.

"Nice to meet you Sensei" Kyoko said.

"You too, Kyoko…well nice to see you again in better health" Kakashi said. Kyoko just smiled back.

"I'm sorry, but I just feel so stupid not knowing anything about you guys while you all know me pretty well." Kyoko said glumly, looking down.

"No don't feel bad. We never really got the chance to know you at all" Kakashi said.

"But Sakura… just said, I've been training with you guys for almost the past …three months, wouldn't we have gotten to know each other better than?" Kyoko asked.

Everyone went silent. Kyoko now felt sure that there was something really important that they weren't telling her, but why?

"Well you know…" Kakashi said trying to push it over. "We did more training than talking. So what do you say Kyoko maybe when you're feeling a little stronger, we can all go training again?"

"But I don't- wait a second, was I a …ninja too!" Excitement flushed over Kyoko. If she really was a ninja, she must have been able to get away from Sasuke easily then.

"That's right you were! You were really good too! You know at first you were just faking, but you have this super cool move that-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi's hand over his mouth. "That's enough Naruto"

That's it! Kyoko was just going to have to get Naruto on his own somehow, and she was sure she could get him to talk more.

Later when they all went out to get some lunch together, Kyoko had managed to get away from Sasuke and Naruto alone. Kakashi and Sakura had already gone home, and Sasuke went up to pay the bill. She'd only have a couple of minutes, but this was her first chance away from Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto"

"Yeah" He said through a mouthful of ramen.

"Do you think I could ask you something?"

Naruto gulped down his ramen, interested now. "Sure, whatever you want" he seemed pretty eager.

"Could you tell me who I was exactly?" Kyoko had on her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really supposed to"

"Please" Kyoko pouted her lip, and touched his arm slightly. She felt goose-bumps rise on him.

"I guess I could… tell you a little"

"Really! That would be great, because I just feel so lost and confused right now!"

"Well, you were from this clan, called the Kiame clan, and years ago everyone was massacred. But you know what? You were the only survivor! But anyway, the guy who massacred your clan kidnapped you and took you back to his lab"

"Then how did I end up here?" He was about to answer but, Sasuke was coming back over.

"Naruto, can you meet me at midnight at the training grounds? We can talk more there" Kyoko whispered quickly. Naruto nodded and went back to his ramen. Sasuke sat down and eyed them suspiciously.

"What?" Kyoko asked trying to look innocent.

"Come on lets go" He said. He stood up, and took her hand. They walked in silence back to her house. He still didn't say anything when they walked inside and he started helping her clean up. Finally when it was getting dark out he said. "I guess I better go"

"Oh…okay"


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight with Naruto

Chapter 3

Midnight with Naruto

Kyoko felt terrible, had he seen her with Naruto, did he know what they were talking about after he'd been trying so hard to give her a new start? Well, whatever the reason, she had a right to know about whom she was, right? Sasuke kissed her on top of her head and said before he left "Until tomorrow".

Kyoko walked back and forth across her room, trying not to fall back to sleep. She had planned to meet Naruto at midnight, because she was sure Sasuke wouldn't be around at that time. It was only ten; she still had another couple of hours to go. She began pacing around her kitchen trying to find something to do, but Sasuke had been very helpful in helping clean up. Her eyes began to droop, and she let out a big yawn. Maybe if she just rested her eyes for a little while. She lay down on her bed, where her thoughts drifted off to finally finding out who she really was. She snapped her eyes open, looking at the clock on her bedside table, it said 12:30. She had fallen asleep!

"Shoot!" Kyoko said rushing around trying to find her shoes. "I hope he's still there"

She ran out of the house, tripping on her untied shoe laces. When she got to the training ground, she was out of breath, clutching her side. She still felt pretty weak. Thankfully, Naruto was still there, sitting on a rock.

"Naruto, you're still here!" She said running over to him. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time, and fell asleep"

"It's okay" Naruto said. "So you managed to get away from Sasuke?"

"Yep!"

"It must be annoying him following you around all the time, aren't you glad I don't?"

"Umm yes…thanks." Kyoko sat down on the rock next to him. "Well, before I asked how I ended up here if this guy kidnapped me"

"Oh yeah that's right. Well, you told us that this guy-"

"Wait, do you know his name?"

"No sorry, I can't quite remember"

"Oh well, carry on"

"So, this guy tested you a lot in his labs, and you managed to escape. We bumped into you on a mission. So we decided to take you with us back to Konoha."

"So you just took me back?"

"Well, Kakashi sensei sort of knew at the time who you were and about you're disappearing for 10 years"

"Oh okay. Did I do something bad sometime, because Sasuke just keeps saying I needed to start my life over?"

Naruto went a bit pale and clamy, as if he was hiding something from her too. She just had to persuade Naruto into telling her.

"No, n-nothing" Naruto attempted to smile.

"Really, 'cause I keep getting the feeling you're keeping something from me" Kyoko said holding his hand now.

"N-no, w-why would you think that?"

"You seem really nervous" Kyoko leaned in closer to him.

"No I'm not" Naruto said but Kyoko's face was so close to his now that he barely whispered. She was about to lean in, she brushed her lips slightly against his, but he was suddenly jerked backward and thrown off to the side.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked standing up, surprised.

"Protecting you" He seemed mad, madder than mad, he looked furious.

"Stand up, you dirt bag! You'll pay for that little trick!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto sprawled on the ground. Naruto stood up and took out his kunai. Sasuke ran at Naruto, throwing kunais in every direction. Naruto dodged them easily and threw his kunais at the same time. So this is what a ninja battle looked like, Kyoko thought. Every attack from both sides made her gasp for air, they were moving so fast she could barely see their blur. Suddenly Sasuke stopped, clutching his arm, stained with blood. Kyoko began to feel sick with horror, they were fighting over her! She couldn't let this go on any longer. She reached out and held onto Naruto behind him, clinging onto his shoulders. When he noticed what she was doing he stopped.

"Please stop, I can't bare you two fighting over me. Fight with me not each other! I'm the one you should be mad at. I know you were waiting for a better time to tell me who I really was, but I just couldn't wait that long. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry!" Tears fell down Kyoko's cheek.

Naruto turned her around and hugged her. "It's alright. It's my fault for telling you"

Kyoko clung to Naruto even harder, feeling the guilt bursting out of her.

"So, after all this…you really do choose him instead of me?"

Kyoko looked at Sasuke under Naruto's arm.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" Was all she managed to say through her sobs. Sasuke looked like he was in a lot of pain; he turned and ran the other way.

Naruto took her back to her house, she collapsed in his arms by the time they got to her house, and she was so exhausted.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard. You've only just gotten out of the hospital. Take it easy okay?" Kyoko nodded and dragged herself inside and fell onto her bed, with her clothes on and everything. The next morning her whole body felt like lead, it was just a strain to move. She lay in bed for nearly the whole day, still feeling guilty for all she had caused. She wouldn't have moved again if it wasn't a knock on the door from Naruto.

"Hey Kyoko. Man, you look terrible. Is there anything you want me to help you with, you know food or something?"

As soon as Naruto had said the word food, Kyoko's stomach growled with hunger. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"Yeah that would be really nice. Thanks Naruto."

She let him in, and he went into the kitchen to start making some lunch or dinner. Kyoko had lost track of time, and still felt dead. She slumped back onto her bed. Naruto came in half an hour later holding a pot of ramen. The smell made her gag though. He obviously wasn't as good as cook as Sasuke. The sudden thought of Sasuke suddenly made her feel sad again. She managed to gulf down most of the ramen before she could bring it up again.

"Thanks Naruto" She said again.

"Sure, no problem. Hey, I was wondering… if maybe you'd want to hang out tomorrow by the lake or something. If you're feeling any better that is?"

"Yeah I'd really like that!"

"Okay, I'll meet you down there then!"


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

Chapter 4

Memories

The next day, Kyoko felt a lot better, but still kind of guilty. Why was she feeling this way? She had found it to be annoying that Sasuke followed her everywhere, why was she missing it now? Naruto just had better manners that's all; he even knocked on the door instead of barging in. And he didn't try to hold her hand all the time either! Kyoko kept trying to reassure herself, but it didn't help much. She got up and took a shower trying to fix her up. She still had a couple of hours before she had to leave so decided to look around Konoha. She was looking inside one of the shops, when she saw Sasuke walking around outside. She ran up to him, hoping to apologize properly.

"Sasuke!" When he saw who was shouting his name, he just kept on walking.

"Sasuke wait up, I just want to apologize properly"

"I don't need any more of your apologies Kyoko. You've chosen who you've chosen. I'm not going to stand in your way"

"But there's no reason we can't be friends!"

"It would just be too difficult for me"

"What? Why?"

"Because we…I…love you Kyoko"

"Huh? But we hardly…"

"Well this was before you lost your memories! It just used to be you and me, but now you're with Naruto. How do you think that makes me feel?" Sasuke ended shouting.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't know" Kyoko whispered frightened.

"Of course you didn't know! You don't remember a damn thing!" Sasuke raised his hand as if he was going to hit Kyoko, but he suddenly stopped mid air. He spun around and ran the other way. Kyoko felt even worse. This explained so much now, why he followed her everywhere, and never wanting to let go of her hand. She finally understood and it didn't help at all. She began to walk down to the lake, wondering if she ever said she loved Sasuke too. When she got there, she tried to shrug off those thoughts and put on a smile for Naruto.

"Hey Kyoko! Over here, I made a picnic!"

"Oh wow Naruto. It looks great" She sat down next to him and dug into the food, thankfully there was no ramen this time.

"So Naruto, since you've been so kind to me and told me about my childhood. I'd like to get to know you better. Would you tell me about you childhood?"

"Eh…you don't want to hear it, it's not exactly uplifting"

"Oh please, I just want to feel like I know you again!"

"Well okay…" When Naruto was done with his big speech, Kyoko's jaw was hanging wide open.

"You know that's the same reaction you had last time" Naruto laughed.

"Really? You told me about yourself before?"

"Yeah. You know you look really cute when sit there with your mouth wide open"

Kyoko snapped it shut immediately. Naruto picked up her hands and shifted slightly closer to her.

"Naruto what are you-"

"You know I can't stop thinking of what would have happened if Sasuke hadn't stopped us there the other night" Naruto said as he leaned in closer. Kyoko felt glued to the spot, she didn't want this to happen yet, she still felt bad. But her legs seemed to have become immobile. Naruto leaned in closer still. Suddenly she saw herself and Sasuke having a picnic too. Then she remembered Sasuke and her kissing. Naruto lips came crashing down on hers. Kyoko pulled away, suddenly remembering what had happened on her picnic with Sasuke. And she realized too that she really did love Sasuke!

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't"

"Huh? But before-"

"Well that's before I didn't remember anything!"

"What? Have you regained all your memories?"

"No, but just what happened between me and Sasuke. And I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to be with Sasuke" Naruto looked down but he said no more. Kyoko said "I'm sorry" one more time and ran off as fast as she could to find Sasuke. She found him where they had their very first picnic together. Kyoko ran as fast as she could up to him, she surprised hugged him making them both fall to the ground.

"Kyoko what are you doing!"

"Sasuke, oh I'm so sorry Sasuke. I remember! I really do! Well I only remember us being together, but that's all that matters now! I promise I'll never leave you again! I love you"

Sasuke just smiled, and sat upright with Kyoko on his lap. He embraced her in a warm hug.

"I thought I'd never hold you in my arms again" Sasuke said. Kyoko looked up at him, and kissed him on the lips, to reassure him she was here for good now. Sasuke kissed her back deepening the kiss with one hand behind her neck and the other around her waist. When he let her go, Kyoko asked Sasuke something.

"Sasuke, I forgot to ask you before, but how did you know where I was when I was with Naruto?"

"I was still keeping a fairly close eye on you" Sasuke smiled. Kyoko noticed for the first time the bags underneath his eyes.

"You look so tired! Don't you ever sleep?" Kyoko asked.

"I will now that I have you again"

Kyoko snuggled closer to Sasuke, resting her head on his warm and soft chest.


	5. Chapter 5 Flashbacks

Chapter 5

Flashbacks

Kyoko awoke from another nights dreams. Recently she'd been getting a lot of dreams, and a lot of them were flashbacks. Every so often she'd have glimpses of training with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. One of her most vivid memories of training was her very first day with them. They had been practicing tree climbing, and Kyoko had never done it before. When she tried running up the tree, she only ended up falling on her back after three steps. Naruto and Sasuke had helped her up though and had been very kind. They even walked her home every day from training.

Kyoko also had a recent flashback from her breakfast date with Naruto. She remembered how horrible and boring it was. She wondered what she ever saw in Naruto, and how she kissed him a couple of days ago! It sickened her.

Kyoko finally remembered the scene where Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sensei found her when she escaped from the kidnapper.

This night though, Kyoko had woken up to something she didn't quite understand. She had seen a man's face, but she had no idea who he was. When Sasuke came over to see her in the morning Kyoko asked if maybe he knew.

"Hey Sasuke, I had another flashback last night" Kyoko said cautiously. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he didn't like Kyoko's flashbacks much. He wanted her to start from scratch, but so far most of the flashbacks had been harmless enough.

"Oh?" He said. "What did you see?"

"Umm…I'm not really sure. It was just some guys face"

"What did he look like?"

"He kind of had black hair and eyes, and a scar running down the left side of his face"

Sasuke swore under his breath. "Seito" He hissed.

"What? Who?"

"Uhh… It's nobody really Kyoko. It's just some old relative of yours"

Kyoko eyed him suspiciously. She knew it was something more that, but Sasuke obviously didn't want her to know.

"So how about today we start training together?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject.

"Okay! But it's sad that you have to teach me this stuff all over again. I remember you guys teaching me before. I really sucked too."

"No that's okay. The best part is I get to spend time with you" Sasuke said as he leaned his forehead onto Kyoko's, so he could look directly into her blue eyes. Kyoko blushed.

Sasuke and Kyoko started off with tree climbing again, and luckily she wasn't as bad as the last time she learned it. By the end of the week Kyoko could climb up to one of the top branches.

"Sasuke look how far I can climb now! Maybe I'm not so bad after all!" Kyoko shouted down to Sasuke on the ground.

"Of course not Kyoko. You truly are a better ninja then all of us. You just don't know it yet" Sasuke said to himself, so Kyoko couldn't hear. Kyoko began to jump from branch to branch.

"Careful Kyoko I don't want you to-" With that Kyoko lost her footing, and began to slip. She fell off the tree backward from hundreds of feet off the ground. Sasuke ran, and managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Gotcha" Sasuke said. "Kyoko you have to more careful until you have better control of your chakra.

"Okay, I'm sorry"

"It's all right" Sasuke said and kissed Kyoko on her forehead. "Let's take a break for now alright?"

"Okay" Kyoko said as she sat down on a fallen tree. "Hey Sasuke. I know you probably don't want to tell me, but I had another flashback last night" Kyoko said getting a bit more serious. "And well, you were really mad at me, and you hit…me. Did I do something wrong?" Kyoko's eyes began to get watery. Sasuke took her in his arms.

"It was nothing I promise"

"But it obviously was, because you punched me!"

Sasuke went rigid. "I- I'll never be able to get over the fact of what happened, you have know idea how guilty I feel"

"But maybe I deserved it!" Kyoko said trying to make Sasuke feel better.

"No, you'd never deserve something like that, not in a million years, especially from me"

"Is that why you decided against hitting me when I was on my way to meet Naruto at the lake"

"Yes. I remembered when I hit you before, and I swore to myself I'd never do anything to hurt you again"

Tears began leaking out of Kyoko's eyes. She knew he wouldn't tell her what really happened, but she knew she didn't deserve Sasuke's kindness.

"Please don't cry my sweet" Sasuke said and kissed her on the lips. Sasuke snaked his arms around Kyoko's waist, and Kyoko moved her arms around Sasuke's neck.


	6. Chapter 6 Mission

Chapter 6

Mission

"Come on, please. It's been over a month now since I've been training. And even Kakashi sensei said I was improving really fast. Why can't I come with you?" Kyoko moaned. Kakshi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had been assigned a mission. They were to find and capture a man that had been involved with illegal activity. The only thing was it was Seito they were after, and they didn't want Kyoko to come along. Firstly because the last Kyoko saw Seito they both wanted each other dead and they wanted to question Seito not kill him. Also Kyoko wasn't ready for this kind of mission; she was still fairly new to relearning all the ninja tricks. Sasuke didn't want Seito to bring up any more unwanted memories for Kyoko too.

"No Kyoko. If something happened to you and I said you could come, I'd feel terrible"

"But I know enough to at least protect myself"

"No, you don't. And besides this guy is a criminal, he's not going to be an easy catch"

"But I-"

"No"

"Yeah but-"

"NO!"

"Well fine!" Kyoko said and stalked off. She wasn't going to take any more of this. She went back to her home, and slumped on her bed moping about how unfair Sasuke was being. She should be able to go, she was sure of it. Sasuke had let her tag along on other missions, why was this one so different? There had to be something to this mission that they weren't telling her. Kyoko decided since she knew enough about shadowing someone without getting caught by now, she would just find a way to follow them far enough that when they did realize what she was doing, it would be too late to turn back. Yes, that's what she'd do! Sasuke would have no choice but to let her help! Kyoko got her stuff ready to go, and sat by her window waiting for Sasuke to walk by her house on his way to meet up with the others. He walked by at about three O'clock. Kyoko began to follow him out to the gates where he met up with the others. She felt like this was almost déjà vu, had she ever tried to track them before? She followed them outside where they began their fast pace run to their destination. Kyoko had a hard time keeping up for a while, but she soon got the hang of it. Twice she had to stop and hide suddenly because Sasuke kept looking around suspiciously. They had been traveling for about two days now; Kyoko began to wonder if this was even worth it anymore. Maybe there really was nothing to this mission after all. On the third day though she was caught, but not by Sasuke or anybody from Konoha.

Kyoko had been down by a small stream filling her water bottle up when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, I'm surprised Kyoko. You haven't started showing any of the side effects yet"

It was the man she had seen in her dreams, the man Sasuke wouldn't tell her anything about.

"Who are you?" Kyoko asked, standing up.

"Me? Why Kyoko, have you forgotten the man that practically raised you since you were five?"

Kyoko gasped, was this her kidnapper! "Who are you?" Kyoko said again.

"Well, I must have hit your head pretty hard, Kyoko, for you to have forgotten all your memories. But you know the deal we made the last time we met won't work if you don't remember anything. Let's see what might bring back your memories" Seito began to pace around Kyoko. Suddenly Kyoko felt like she couldn't breathe, she tried to take a deep breath, but she was shaking too hard. This was a bad idea from the start. She should have listened to Sasuke, now she had screwed everything up, twice.

"I know…I'll force you into your third stage" Seito said. He began moving his hands to form hand signs so fast, it made Kyoko dizzy when she tried to keep up. She knew she had to get away from here. She began to start running, but Seito caught her by her arm. He lifted up her sleeve, to reveal her clan's mark in the shape of a butterfly. Kyoko's eyes widened in fear as Seito placed his now glowing hand full of chakra onto her mark. As he touched her she screamed in pain.

"First stage!" Seito shouted through the loud blasting of chakra now erupting out of the butterfly mark. A sword appeared by Kyoko's side. Kyoko looked at it with horror, suddenly remembering the first time she used that sword with Seito.

"Second stage!" Seito shouted again. This time Kyoko suddenly felt a burst of energy. She tried to pull away from Seito, but he grabbed a hold of her.

"No you don't! I'm not finished with you yet! Third stage!" Seito shouted, and her blue wings appeared. All of a sudden the memories came flowing back to Kyoko. She remembered the lies, and the golden drug, and her trying to kill the Hokage. Kyoko screamed with all her might, as her head burst with agony. She crashed to the ground, her hands gripping her head, her head felt like it was on fire.

A couple miles away, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura heard someone screaming. They went rushing over to where they heard it and found Kyoko lying on the ground withering in pain. Seito was standing over her laughing.

"What did you do!" Sasuke shouted.

"She's not dying, don't worry. I just granted her the favor of bringing back all her memories" Seito said.

"What! No! Kyoko it'll be okay. Calm down now" Sasuke said running over to Kyoko. She was still screaming with all her might, still clutching her head, with her eyes screwed up.

"Quick! Naruto, Sakura, catch him!" Kakashi shouted as Seito began running away.

Kakshi rushed over to Kyoko.

"Kyoko can you hear me? What happened? Are you hurt?" Kakashi asked, kneeling beside her.

"I…can't…breath" Kyoko said through gasps of air. She leaned over onto her side, and coughed up a great gob of blood.

"Oh no. We have to get her back to the hospital! Sasuke take her back as fast as you can. I'm going to go after Seito okay?"

Sasuke nodded, and helped Kyoko onto his back. He began sprinting as fast as he could back to Konoha. Kyoko along the way kept falling in and out of unconsciousness and coughing up blood.

"It's okay Kyoko. You're going to be alright. We're almost there" Sasuke said still running as fast as his legs could possibly take him. They arrived in Konoha just in time. Sasuke ran past the gate, pushing past people the whole way until he had sight of the hospital. He barged in calling for an emergency. As a nurse came running up to him, she gasped in surprise.

"What happened? You're covered in blood!" She screamed.

"It's not me!" Sasuke shouted hurriedly. "It's Kyoko. Something happened. I think she needs urgent help!"

They got her into a room, and began to work on her straight away. Sasuke was stuck waiting outside in the waiting room. He walked back and forth. 'She must have been following us'. Sasuke thought. 'I should have made sure I'd seen her before I left, and made up with her'.

"Sasuke?" The nurse said, walking in. "I'm afraid we have some bad news".

Sasuke's stomach dropped about a mile. "Is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know for sure yet, but we've managed to stabilize her. We have no idea of her condition, but it consists of difficulty breathing, weakness, and in the end it will lead to lung failure. She keeps going in and out of unconsciousness, but if this keeps up, there's a very high risk of a coma".

Sasuke stopped breathing. How on earth did this happen? Did Seito do this to her? If he did, Sasuke was going to make sure he suffered.

"Sasuke, you don't happen to know what might have caused this sickness?"

Sasuke shook his head, unable to speak, the words caught up in the back of his throat.

"Perhaps Kyoko might know. You can go in to see her now. And if you happen to find out what happened, we might be able to stop whatever it is from spreading".

Sasuke felt irritated and annoyed. The nurse spoke with such a straight face. He wanted to punch her, just to see her show some sorrow for the patients. How could this have happened? They were just getting on the right track to starting a new life. Now Kyoko's life was in danger! What was he going to do? Sasuke choked back the urge to scream and swear. Instead he walked into Kyoko's room. She was lying in the bed asleep. She was hooked up to so many machines, it was nauseating to look at. Sasuke fought the urge to hit something again, but tears still managed to stream down his face. Was there really no hope for Kyoko? Wasn't there something he could do? Sasuke felt so helpless sitting there watching the one he loved go through so much pain, and not be able to help. Kyoko's eyes flickered and opened. She tore away the breathing mask that covered her face and coughed up more blood over the side of the bed. When she saw Sasuke in the room, she turned her head away feeling like all she ever did was betray people.

"Kyoko, are you alright? Is there anything I can get you? Water maybe, to rinse your mouth?" Sasuke asked. Kyoko shook her head still not able to look directly into Sasuke's eyes. After regaining all of her memories, she couldn't bear to look at the people she betrayed. She didn't deserve their kindness that they showed her. She wished they would have killed her when they had the chance, she didn't deserve to be here. But instead they wanted to give her a new life, a fresh start to all the terrible things she had done. But all Kyoko had ever done was disobey them and force them into telling her of her past, when they were doing the right thing all along.

"How can you even look at me right now Sasuke? I don't deserve someone as kind as you? All I ever do is mess things up for everybody". Kyoko broke into tears.

"What are you talking about? Sooo you followed us on the mission, you didn't know any better". Sasuke said stroking her hair.

"I'm not talking about that. I mean lying behind all of you guys' backs while I secretly plotted on murdering the Hokage!"

"So you've remembered". Sasuke didn't seem mad or upset; he had just gone blank, like all reason had left him.

"Sasuke?" Kyoko said when he didn't respond for a while.

He looked up into Kyoko's eyes. "You should know that none of that matters to me." He said brushing her hair behind her ears. "I love you and I want to stay with you forever."

"Oh Sasuke!" Kyoko said and leaped into his arms. She kissed him on his lips, moving around to his cheek and his forehead. Sasuke smiled still holding her in his hands. He lightly pushed her back started kissing down her neck moving to her shoulder and collar bone. All of the sudden, Sasuke took a step back. "This probably isn't the best idea right now..." She looked down blushing. "Do you know what's going on? What's happening to you?" He said, sitting down on the bed next to her. For a moment, all she did was focus on a tile on the floor. She knew what she had, it was Seito's fault. He was the one that poisoned her with the gold drug. But she couldn't tell him. She wouldn't cause any more trouble for Sasuke, and didn't want to risk his safety. Seito had given her one condition for the cure. She would have to either sacrifice herself, or her friends. She decided not to tell Sasuke, knowing that this decision meant giving up her life for him. No matter what she wouldn't put Sasuke through all the things Seito did to her.

She shook her head once. Sasuke sighed, and looked down. He curled up next to her and stroked her hair until she fell to sleep. Kyoko could feel Sasuke's warm breath on her ear as he fell asleep next to her. She felt safe beside him, and whished things could stay like this forever.


	7. Chapter 7 The Cure

Chapter 7

The Cure

That night Kyoko dreamt Seito running through the forest on his way to Konoha. He was searching for something…Kyoko. He had found out that she wasn't going to try and cure herself, and that she was trying to protect her friends. But Seito wasn't giving up so easily. He was going to get what he wanted no matter what. Kyoko woke up screaming in a hot sweat.

"Sasuke!" She shouted when she couldn't see him next to her.

"What is it? I'm right here." He said coming over to her from the window.

"I- it was just…a bad dream." Kyoko said laying back down, relieved. Her dream wouldn't really happen would it? Surely Seito wasn't that desperate? Kyoko still wasn't sure, but she was beginning to have doubts on whether she should tell Sasuke about the cure or not. She decided against it though, because she knew it wouldn't get any better.

Day by day Kyoko began to get worse and worse. She coughed up blood almost five times a day, and her breathing was deteriating fast. They almost lost her one day. It had been about a month now since Kyoko had been in the hospital. Sasuke had been with her. She began to cough up blood, but she couldn't start breathing again. She gasped for the air to come through but she found herself letting out a terrified scream. She began to blank out, but the nurse came in fast enough to get her back on the breathing machine. She was unconscious for a little while after. When she finally came around, her throat burned so badly she wanted a sip of water more than anything. But she hadn't been able to stomach anything for a while now; she only brought it back up. That was one of the reasons she was getting so weak now, she had lost all her energy, and it became a strain to move. Eventually all she did was lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling. She remembered that a couple of the nights that Sasuke stayed with her, he would be crying silently to himself when he thought Kyoko was asleep. Kyoko couldn't take this anymore. It seemed she was harming Sasuke more if she was gone from his life. And she didn't want to die yet, there were so many more things she wanted to tell Sasuke. Maybe if she at least told Sasuke what disease she had, the doctors might know how to treat it.

"Sasuke." Kyoko whispered. She had almost suffocated three times by now, and her throat hurt too much to talk for too long.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about the disease I have." Kyoko knew she was going to be very slow, so Sasuke wouldn't get angry.

"Yeah…I know. I'm sorry, the doctors still don't know what it is yet, but I promise, we'll figure it out. You'll be outta here in no time at all, you'll see!"

"No I won't, because there is no cure."

"What- what do you mean no cure, we don't know that yet. Don't give up hope yet Kyoko."

"But I know what I have, and I know there's no cure."

"But …how long have you known?" Sasuke said worried now that there really was no hope.

"Well, I've known ever since I've got my memory back."

"But, but! That was weeks ago! Why didn't you tell us sooner Kyoko! We could have done something! You might have been cured by now, but instead you lied to us…again. When will you understand that if you just told the truth, things could have been so much easier? Kyoko I can't bear to live without you, why do you seem so intent on living without me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, it's not that, it's just…" Kyoko didn't know what to say. If Sasuke really loved her this much, then if she ever told him about the condition, he'd take it without a second thought. Kyoko couldn't do that to him.

"So what is it you have then?" Sasuke asked.

"Ummm, do you remember me telling you about that gold drug?"

"Yea…you mean…but-but how did this happen?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well, when Seito and I were fighting, I was too careless and he managed to insert the drug into my arm. I'm sorry, it's my fault this all happened."

"What are you talking about, how is it your fault. We know what's wrong with you now, I'm sure we can figure out the cure now! I'm going to go tell the doctors." Before Sasuke left he kissed Kyoko on her head, and whispered into her ear "Don't worry everything is going to be fine now okay. So no more secrets."

Kyoko nodded, knowing she was still hiding the cure from him. Even if the doctors knew what she had now, they wouldn't be able to create a cure with the little time she had left. It took Seito months to figure out the cure. At least this would give Sasuke some hope…for a little while.

The whole rest of the day, Sasuke's spirits seemed to have lifted a little. He had told her the doctors were working on a cure, and had already injected two antidotes into her, which of course failed. After a couple of days of more injections, Sasuke's worries seemed to have come back. It had been a month and a half now and Kyoko's time was running out. She couldn't stand, or sit up on her own anymore. She became so weak, she fainted from exhaustion every couple of hours. One day kakashi bursted into her room, looking very mad.

"So why'd you do it this time?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke looked at Kyoko with confusion.

"Ummm…what do you mean?" Kyoko started.

"Must you put everyone through so much pain and suffering when you know everything they need to know?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Kyoko tried to play innocent.

"Kyoko, you didn't lie again, did you? I thought there weren't going to be anymore secrets between us." Sasuke said nervously, sitting up from the bed. Kyoko tried to sit up, but she merely flopped back down onto the bed in defeat.

"Sasuke I don't deserve to live anymore."

"What does that mean? Of course you deserve to live! How can you even say something like that?"

"Sasuke, I've killed too many innocent people to count. I've had to torture people to death, I've killed…children!" Kyoko burst into tears.

"But you wouldn't have really done that, Seito forced you too right?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I can't use that as an excuse. It doesn't make it any less wrong. If I had been sentenced to death for all the times I've had to kill someone, I'd be dead a million times over."

"But what about our Hokage? You were supposed to kill him, but what made you change your mind?"

"…I made… friends for the first time." Kyoko said looking down.

"Exactly! You learnt right from wrong. You realized that what you had done was wrong, and you wanted to change! That makes all the difference in the world Kyoko! …So would you please tell the doctors what they need to know? And I promise, if it makes you feel better, we'll go off into the world helping the poor people and the ones in danger."

Kyoko smiled a sad smile. That still wouldn't make up for all the sins she had committed. If she calculated it properly she had about a week left to live. It took about two weeks of traveling to get to where Seito kept the cure. Even if she told them where the cure was, there would be no way they could get her there in time. But even if she pretended for Sasuke that she still wanted to live for him, then maybe he could go on living his life without her, knowing that she died fighting. But Kyoko didn't feel that any of that was really true, she knew she had to pay for the things she did. She would feel guilty for the rest of her life. But if she pretended, even a little for Sasuke, it would at least make him happy.

"Alright I'll tell you." Kyoko said. Sasuke let out a deep sigh, and sat back down on the bed. "I actually don't know the ingredients of the cure, but there is someone who does. And that's Seito. His lab is about two weeks travel from here, close to where the cave mine was."

"That doesn't give us enough time" Kakashi said folding his arms. "Kyoko, I don't think you'll make it. But even so…I'll discuss it with the doctors though."

When Kakashi left the room, Sasuke went completely pale.

"Sasuke are you okay, you don't look so good." Kyoko said.

"I'll be okay; I'm more worried about you. But don't worry Kyoko. We'll go find the cure I promise."

Sasuke spent the rest of the day pacing back and forth. Kyoko watched him when she managed to stay awake, but she slept most of the day. She had to really concentrate sometimes to breathe deep enough, because it became increasingly difficult. Kyoko had never seen Sasuke so nervous, and it broke her heart to know that the task of retrieving the cure in time was impossible. Even if someone tried, Seito wouldn't hand it so easily over to them, he'd want her, and then it would be too late.

When Kakashi finally came back in the room, he wouldn't look Kyoko or Sasuke in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but, Kyoko, the effort needed for this mission is huge, and the possibility of it succeeding is very low. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid with the condition you're in now, there's little we can do but try and make things more comfortable for you."

Sasuke hadn't moved or breathed for what seemed like ten minutes when Kakashi left. His hands were clenched into tight balls and he was intently staring at the floor. Kyoko wasn't surprised, she had predicted this to happen, but she still felt terrible for doing this to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-" Kyoko began, but he cut her off. He punched his fist in the wall, making a whole that stretched through to the other room.

"I promised Kyoko, that I'd never leave you again."

He then ran out of the room, saying nothing more. Kyoko layed there shocked. What had she done now? Sasuke wasn't planning on anything like suicide was he? No she wouldn't let him. She would have a talk with him when he got back.


	8. Chapter 8 The Chase

Chapter 8

The Chase

Sasuke came back around midnight, but Kyoko was already asleep by then. She woke up suddenly feeling sea sick. She opened her eyes to find herself looking up at Sasuke. They were out of the hospital now, and Sasuke was carrying her, running at a very fast pace.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"Saving you, since no one else seems bothered." He said not slowing down

"But this is pure madness! We'll never make it in time!" Kyoko said.

"Well, I'm not ready to give up!" Sasuke said, and his running got faster and faster. Kyoko gave up arguing, she felt too sick. She didn't wake up until another a couple of days when Sasuke was busy drinking water from a stream, and had laid Kyoko down on the ground.

"You're getting weaker and weaker." He said looking over at her when he noticed she was awake. "And they'll be after me soon, wondering where you are. Damn…I still need to go faster!"

Kyoko didn't wake up again, until one night when Sasuke was running at top speed.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

"It's okay, we're almost there." He said soothingly.

"But Sasuke there's something I have to tell you."

"What? What is it?"

"Sasuke, Seito's not going to let you have the cure that easily."

"Don't you worry about that now. I've got a plan."

"But Sasuke you're not listening to what I'm trying to say!" Kyoko tried to shout, but ended up having a huge coughing fit instead.

"Kyoko, please don't push yourself. We're so close!"

"But Sasuke, he told me that cough, cough he wouldn't give me the cure cough, cough unless-" But Kyoko's body had given up, she fell back into unconsciousness.

Kyoko only had a day left now, Sasuke wasn't sure if she was going to make it in time. But soon enough he recognized the familiar path to the cave mine. He followed along its edge, looking for where they had run into Kyoko. When he finally found the place, he ran in the direction from where Kyoko had come from, about twenty minutes later Sasuke had arrived at stairs leading off underground. He tightened his grip on Kyoko, whose loose body dangled in his arms. He whispered into her ear, "We're here. I've found it", even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Kyoko's breathing had become slower and shallower than ever before. He was counting down the hours of time she had left now. Sasuke took a slow, cautious step towards the stairs. He took a deep gulp of air and walked down leading into darkness. He walked in the dark for at least ten minutes following the wall on his outstretched hand. At last he came to a door. He pushed on it and it swung open noiselessly. Suddenly he heard someone laugh smugly.

"So…You've finally come. You're certainly cutting things very short." Seito said. Sasuke managed to hold back his anger and answer him smoothly.

"She didn't exactly give us all the details until recently." Sasuke said. He might as well go along with Seito now if he wanted to get the cure from him.

"So then you understand the conditions?" Seito said pleasantly. "Which will it be then?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he felt confounded.

"Oh? Kyoko didn't tell you then? Didn't she say why she hung off so late to tell you about the cure?"

"No" Sasuke choked out. Sasuke had never felt so betrayed. Why didn't Kyoko ever trust him enough to tell him what was really happening. Seito laughed again.

"Well I got to hand it to you Kyoko. You were always so good at lying. You see before I parted Kyoko in the village, we made a deal concerning the cure."

"And what was that?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't believe Kyoko would hide something this big. Couldn't Kyoko ever trust him enough to let him in on her life?

"Well, you see. I'll give you the cure on one condition. Either you or Kyoko will sacrifice yourself to me and do my bidding."

Sasuke sighed in relief. Not because of Seito's condition, but because Sasuke finally realized why Kyoko had lied to him. She was trying to protect him! Sasuke looked down at Kyoko, and whispered to her. "I'm so sorry Kyoko. I never understood why you lied to me before. But this is the greatest gift you've ever given me. I love you a thousand times over."

"So which will it be?" Seito asked again.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Me."

Seito smiled evilly. "Of course." But that didn't change his plans at all.


	9. Chapter 9 The End

Chapter 9

The End

Seito had sent Sasuke into his new room which he'd be living in for the rest of his life. Seito had taken Kyoko into the operating room to cure her. Sasuke sat against his bed, he felt uneasy. He knew something wasn't right. How did he know that Seito was really going to cure Kyoko? He had no evidence at all. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he realized that Seito had lied to him. He should have known not to have trusted a guy like him. He could be doing anything to Kyoko now! Sasuke bounded out of his room, and rushed into the operating room. There he saw Kyoko half open on the operating table. Seito was still trying to figure out the secrets to her blue butterfly. Sasuke pulled out his kunai and threw it into Seito's side. He collapsed over onto his side, distracted for a moment. Sasuke rushed over to Kyoko. Good, he thought, she was still breathing.

"I knew I should have locked you up." Seito said.

"You broke your promise!" Sasuke shouted throwing two more kunais into Seito's side. Seito cached them in mid air.

"You have to do better than that." Seito said standing up. Seito ran around Sasuke and pulled out his blade. He stabbed Sasuke in the leg. Sasuke swung around and used his fireball jutsu on Seito. Seito leaped back screaming half burnt. He clung to himself in a corner defeated. Sasuke held his kunai up to his throat.

"Now…you're going to tell me what the real cure is!" Sasuke said.

"What cure? Do you really think if I intended to kill people with this I would bother to make a cure?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. This couldn't be happening, or else everything he'd done would have been for nothing. "Speak the truth." He said as he cut the kunai deeper into Seito's neck. Seito eyed the kunai, and decided that Sasuke wasn't kidding around.

"There wasn't just one key ingredient in that drug. It was gold and blood."

"Blood?" Sasuke repeated horrified.

"Yes, if a different blood type enters your body, your body rejects it. The point of the gold in the drug was to hide the side effects of your body rejecting the blood. That way the doctors would never be able to figure it out. The only way to cure this is to inject blood of your type back into the body to try to overwhelm the foreign blood. But you see, Kyoko's quite special this way. Because of her clans secret power, they're blood type is especially unique. So the only way to cure her is find one of her relatives with the blue butterfly power."

"But you killed them all." Sasuke said realizing the impact of Seito's words. Seito laughed. "So either way" Seito said. "She's going to die."

Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer. He brought his kunai back and swung it as hard as he could into Seito's chest. Seito sputtered onto the floor, and stopped breathing. Sasuke stood up breathing hard. He couldn't believe it, all this time, she had no hope.

"Sasuke!" Kyoko managed to say. Sasuke ran over to her immediately.

"Kyoko, wait! Please don't go!" Sasuke said clutching her hand crying as hard as he could.

"Sasuke, I love you. And I'm sorry for all the grief I caused you." Kyoko said. Sasuke leaned over her, blood covering his whole front. He kissed her on the lips.

"You caused me nothing but grief Kyoko dear, I love you to the end of the earth." Sasuke couldn't take it anymore to see Kyoko leave him. He raised his kunai up one last time, ready to stab his heart. He began to make the final blow. But something caught his hand. Kyoko, with the last of her energy, Kyoko held Sasuke's hand right before his heart.

"Never, ever, sacrifice yourself for me again. Sasuke I don't want you to die. I want you to go on with your life. Remember that promise you made to me. You said we'd help all those in need. I want you to go out in the world and do that. And I'll be there watching over you the whole time, just never forget me okay?" Kyoko looked up into his eyes for the last time. "Live your life… for me." Kyoko's hand dropped to the floor with her last words. Sasuke hung on to Kyoko's body until she became as cold as ice. "I promise Kyoko."


	10. Chapter 10 Sasuke

Chapter 10

Sasuke

2 years later…

Sasuke lay the flowers down by Kyoko's grave, and sat down.

"Hi Kyoko. I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. I've been helping a village rebuild that perished in a fire. It feels good helping them out, knowing that I can help them. Their village was in such a mess too. You know…a lot of people died in that fire. They found this girl, who's only about six years old, who lost her whole family to that fire. It just reminded me of someone I still love deeply. She's in good hands though. Her aunt and uncle are already becoming her new guardians. I went and visited her yesterday too. She's seems to be doing okay, I don't think she really understands what happened. But I'll be there for her, I'll make sure she grows up to live a happy, normal life. There are too many orphaned children these days Kyoko. But I'm going to try and change that."

A single tear fell from Sasuke's eye. "I forever promise." Sasuke said and a blue butterfly landed on his shoulder.

When I wrote this story, I didn't realize I would come up with yet _another _ sequel, so in consequence, I had to change the ending of this story. However, I liked the ending of this story so much I didn't want to completely get rid of it so…I created an alternate ending, which carries on in the next sequel :Love That Smothers the Heart, please read to find out about Kyoko's and Sasuke's future!

Alternate ending (for the other story)-

Sasuke hung on to Kyoko's body until she became as cold as ice. "I promise Kyoko." Before he knew it, the medical ninjas had rushed to the scene and wisped Kyoko away.

"Is she alive?" One of them whispered.

"There's a faint pulse, but if we don't get her back to the hospital soon, she'll be gone"

The words seemed to go by in a daze to Sasuke. He was literally dragged back to Konoha, but never strayed from kyoko's side. She was carried, lifelessly, never waking up. But she did in the end…About a month later, after some intensive care; Kyoko opened her eyes to find Sasuke staring intently into them. "Kyoko" He said, and smiled a sigh of relief.


End file.
